Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle rear wheel lift tendency judgment device.
Description of the Related Art
While a vehicle is traveling, sudden braking sometimes causes a so-called rear wheel lift phenomenon (hereinafter referred to as a rear wheel lift) in which a shift of load to a front wheel lifts a rear wheel.
There has been a conventionally-known technique for judging whether or not the rear wheel becomes more likely to be lifted. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-241770 discloses a technique for judging the rear wheel becomes more likely to be lifted on the basis of criteria that: a vehicle's deceleration exceeds a predetermined deceleration; and an amount of change in a difference in speed between the front and rear wheels exceeds a predetermined amount for a length of time longer than a predetermined length.
A problem with such a technique, however, is that a judgment on tendency of the rear wheel lift cannot be made more quickly beyond some limit because the detection of the difference in speed between the front and rear wheels has to be waited for until the difference in speed occurs between the front and rear wheels.